The Draconic Phoenix
by lightntail
Summary: After Voldemort's spell rebounds harry is sent to the world of Kung Fu Panda and is adopted by Ping. Read on as Harry fulfills his destiny as both the boy who lived and as the dragon warrior. Pairings undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone welcome to this other story I am making, please remember to watch the anime or cartoon (or whatever im referencing) so then you don't get lost. I am very sorry If I quote things that make no sense either.**

 **For this story I decided to do a little something different and go off of something that another writer had started but has not finished. And if you have read the summary you know what I'm talking about. This story is going to be based around JFox101's story but somethings are going to be different, first of all, no official pairing has been decided and if you could send in suggestions that would be great. Secondly, in this story, Po does not exist. The events happened but Po did not make it out, instead harry is found by Mr. Ping. Thirdly, Harry has the ability to grow Phoenix wings so he can fly, but that is due to his magic. He will also have his own style but I'm not sure I can describe it, as I have no idea what it is. Also I am not going to be doing any gay stuff. Sorry, I am okay with gay stuff and have nothing against it, but it just makes it harder to read and I won't be able to write it, sorry.**

 **Anyway, Lets get onto the story shall we?**

 **PS. I'm sorry I put my other story on hiatus, I will get back to it soon but I will have to rework everything, in the mean time I will work on this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kung Fu Panda, Please support the official release.**

_Line break_

Harry potter, now known as Harry Ping, yawned as he got up. The ten year old had a weird dream about him flying around with his phoenix wings beating up bad guys, in this dream he was the dragon warrior and was also hanging out with his idols, the furious five! Alas, it was just a dream.

"Harry! Its time to wake up!" His father called from downstairs.

"Coming dad!" Harry got dressed and headed downstairs.

"Alright I'm here" Harry then started making noodles as he worked.

The day went by with nothing really happening, that was until some people hung up a poster in the shop, the poster said that master Oogway was going to be choosing the dragon warrior. Harry was immediately excited as he was always a big fan of kung fu. He shooed everyone out and told them to go to the jade palace excitedly. He was about to leave but his dad stopped him and called out to him.

"Son! Where are you going?"

"To the jade palace! Master Oogway is going to be choosing the dragon warrior! I don't want to miss something this important!" 

Ping smiled, he knew his son loved kung fu and really wanted to see everything, but he knew he wasn't strong enough to take the noodle cart up there. Ping sighed and closed up the shop, he then went and got the noodle cart.

"You go on up ahead son, I will catch up to you. Go have fun." Said Ping as he hugged his son.

Harry smiled. "Thanks dad! Your the best!" Harry then ran off to the jade palace. He looked at all the stairs he would have to go up but he didn't care. He ran up the stairs and managed to make it to the top. His legs were burning up and it felt like his bones were creaking. He sent magic to his legs to heal them.

Yes harry had learned how to use magic a couple of years ago and has started practicing with it.

-Flashback-

 _Harry was with his action figures of various kung fu masters. While doing this he accidentally walked into a shelf causing the whole shelf to rattle, he saw one of his action figures about to fall and reached out to try and catch it. However he was to far away at the moment and should not have been able to get it before it hit the ground. However instead of hitting the ground, it went straight to his hand._

 _Harry was baffled by this. How did his toy fly into his hand? Was… was he magical? He decided to test this. He put his toy onto the ground and reached his hand out for it. He closed his eyes and began to focus, he focused on his hand, his toy, and the energy within him. He then felt something in his hand and opened his eyes, the toy had gone to his hand. That was all the proof that he needed._

 _-_ End Flashback-

After that day he started practicing using his magic. He knew he wasn't the best (if there were other people out there with magic) but he was pretty good.

Harry sat down in the front of the crowd and waited, after a little bit he saw his father pushing the noddle cart into the area and start selling noodles.

Harry looked up at a platform and saw a red panda talking with an old turtle. Harry Immediately knew who these two were, the red panda was Master Shifu while the old turtle was Master Oogway.

Master Shifu stopped talking with Oogway and walked up to the railing.

"Citizens of the valley of peace, it is my great honor to present to you, Tigress, Viper, Crane, Monkey, Mantis. The Furious Five!" Shifu yelled out for everyone to hear.

People cheered as they saw the Furious Five leap into the air. They landed and started showing off their styles. Harry was more excited than he had ever been in his life.

"Warriors prepare!" Shifu yelled.

Crane stayed in the center while the others moved to the side, a cart holding what could only be thought of as fireworks was wheeled in.

"The thousand tongues of fire." Harry whispered excitedly.

Crane flew into the air and expertly dodged all the fireworks before they exploded.

This continued on for a while showing off the different masters.

"And Finally, Master Tigress! Believe me citizens! You have not seen anything yet! Master Tigress vs Iron Ox and his blades of death!" In the center was a contraption that was swinging axes around randomly.

Harry looked on happily, Tigress was his favorite out of the furious five (he even had a childhood crush on her but he would never admit that).

Tigress then went and fought against the construct and destroyed the axes before incapacitating it. Harry thought about how strong she must be considering she just destroyed the axes, he idly wondered what the axes were made of just so he would know how strong she is.

Oogway then sensed something and raised his hand. Everyone stopped cheering and looked up at him wondering what was going on.

"I sense, the dragon warrior is upon us." everyone gasped at this. Harry looked on wondering who he was going to choose.

Oogway descended the stairs slowly while trying to sense out who the dragon warrior was. He then looked at the crowd instead of at the furious five, More specifically, at Harry who was in the front row at the moment. He then pointed at him.

Harry looked behind him wondering what was going on before looking back at Oogway confused, he then pointed at himself questioningly. Oogway nodded and went over to him. Harry stood up thinking he did something wrong.

"D-did I do something wrong?" Said Harry. "If I did I can leave" Harry was quite nervous, this was THE Oogway! And he just embarrassed himself ….somehow.

"How curious." Oogway then raised Harry's hand with his staff. "The universe has brought us the dragon warrior!"

"WHAT?!" said Harry, Shifu, the furious five, and Ping.

The pig on the platform rang a gong and people started cheering and throwing confetti. Harry was then dragged up to the jade palace by servants while Shifu went to Oogway.

"Master Oogway, you can't be serious! He is only a kid! How can he be the solution to our problem?!" Shifu yelled to Oogway.

"His potential is vast, he will learn faster than anyone about kung fu. Before long he may even surpass you." said Oogway. "please old friend. Trust me on this okay?"

Shifu sighed "Alright, I trust you master."

_Line Break_

 **I'm going to leave off here for now, I will try and start writing more but please tell me what you think.**

 **Also I am wanting to know who you all want Harry to be paired with. If they are a character you made, please tell me about them in as much detail as you can and if you have a picture of them that would be great.**

 **See you later, don't forget to review! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back, I had received a question that made me think I had not been clear. In this story, harry is human, he can only change by using large amounts of magic at once, and prefers being a phoenix, he is currently able to grow red wings with gold outlines but that is all at the moment. Later he will be able to fully transform. Also sorry If the characters are a bit different than in cannon, I'm not good at writing down someone's personality.**

 **Review time**

 **Guest (1): Harry/Tigress**

 **I was actually thinking this but I wanted to hear your all opinions due to the fact that some people might not like this**

 **Guest (2):** **Oc daughter of tigress and tai lung looks like a younger more feminine tigress but blue or black fur**

 **I'm not sure I can make that work do to the fact that when they first meet, its after the dragon warrior is chosen and the others go to take down Tai lung. Thanks for the idea though**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you like the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or Kung Fu Panda. Please support the official release.**

_Line Break_

Harry was led up to the Jade Palace and into the hall of heroes, the people left and closed the door behind them. Harry went over to the door. 

"Hello? I think there has been some kind of mistake! People seem to think that I'm the… dragon….warrior" Harry looked around and saw everything, he immediately became excited.

"That's Master Flying Rhino's battle armor! With authentic battle damage!" Harry gasped as he saw a beautiful blade.

"That is the sword of heros! Said to be so sharp you can cut yourself just by looking at it!" Harry happily skipped around looking at everything with the attention of a 10 year old. He eventually came across the urn of whispering warriors.

"Said to contain the souls of over ten thousand warriors." Harry looked at it before saying something to it.

"Hello?"

A mysterious voice answered."Are you done sightseeing?"

"Oh sorry, I just got really excited, after all its not every day one sees such beautiful pieces of history." Harry said excitedly.

"My patience is wearing thin."

"Oh sorry, I should have seen you first"

"Can you turn around?"

"Sure?" Harry turned around and saw Master Shifu. "….oh, I'm sorry I thought that the urn was talking to me, I didn't see you there."

"So your the legendary dragon warrior?"

"Not really, at least not yet. I don't even know any kung fu. But I am willing to learn. After all Oogway must have chosen me for a reason right?"

"Hmm, very good, your not like how I expected you to be. You obviously are not the strongest, or the most flexible. But we can work on that. For now, follow me." Shifu started walking.

Harry followed him and saw the training room. He watched in awe as the furious five deflected attacks or dodged attacks. Tigress hit one of the Mace like objects that were swinging from the ceiling and destroyed it. A part of the object flew right at harry and hit him on the head hard enough to cause blood to appear. Harry held onto his head due to the pain but managed to get back up.

"Are you ok?" Said Shifu.

"Yeah I'm good, its just a scratch, its nothing lethal and we can deal with it later. So whats first?" Harry asked. He was just to excited to let the pain get to him.

"Lets see how you do with this first, After all your still just a kid." Shifu said to harry while leading him over to a dummy used to train kids to prop open doors when its hot.

"Really? I thought I was going to have to go through some rigorous training test first? See what I know and how to learn to fight better?"

"Normally yes but your still a kid, Everyone starts somewhere right?" Shifu said trying to ease harry into this.

"Um… Alright then" Harry said. He faced the dummy and through the hardest punch he could, the dummy went back a bit but it wasn't anything substantial.

"Hmm, Well I do believe your strong enough to prop open doors. Lets start with the more advanced stuff."

The furious five then came over to them.

"Whoa the furious five! I never actually even thought I would get to see the day that I met you all! I didn't even think I would be able to come up here! Its such an honor!" Harry then bowed trying to show as much respect as possible.

"Relax, there's no reason to get all worked up. We were all in the same position as you y'know?" said Monkey.

"Right, sorry." Harry stood back up "So what do you mean by doing advanced stuff?"

"I mean we should try the training room." Said Shifu.

"Wait really? A-are you sure?"

"Yes, we won't know how good you are until you push your limits." Shifu Chuckled slightly.

"A-alright then, I will do my best!"

"Good that is what I like to hear." Shifu started up the machine.

(basically the same thing happens as it does in cannon, Harry sucks at it all.)

Harry started dragging himself back over to the others, some of his black hair on fire and face blackened from the soot.

"How did I do?"

"You didn't do the best but we can work on it, we just need to find a way to train you." Said shifu as he put out the fire on Harry's head.

Harry sighed and lowered his head sad that he didn't do very well.

When heading off to bed Harry stayed slightly behind everyone as they talked.

"I can't believe master Oogway would choose a kid." Said Mantis.

"Yeah, but if Oogway is right then when he grows up he could be more powerful than anyone." Said Crane.

"Yeah that is true I guess, lets try to not put to much pressure on him, it could actually hurt him more than actually fighting for his life." Said Mantis

The rest said nothing. Harry was slightly scared at the expectations put on him, it was so much all at once. When everyone went into their room Harry started walking through the hall, careful to not wake anyone up. Luckily because he didn't weigh that much he managed to do just that.

At midnight however he decided he couldn't sleep and left the building, he went to the training grounds to start training once more.

'I need to get better, how can I protect everyone if I am always needing to be protected?' He couldn't get this line of thought away. After a while he heard someone approaching. He turned around and saw Oogway.

"Hello there. What are you doing up so late?" Oogway asked him curiously.

"I'm training so I can get stronger, I need to protect everyone. Today only proved how far behind I am."

Oogway chuckled "How peculiar. You are unlike most people I have ever met. Very well, I guess I can give you some pointers."

"Really? Yes, in exchange I want you to tell me what it is your hiding. I can feel something within you, something I have never sensed before."

"You mean my magic? Well, I learned a couple years ago that I had it and I started training with it. It has only gotten stronger as well, I can change objects into something else, or I can levitate things, and even grow wings!" Harry decided to show him. He focused his energy toward his back and let it out causing two beautiful red wings to pop out of his back.

"Ah I see, the wings of the phoenix. Very interesting. This only proves that I was right in choosing you, after all, phoenixes are very rare and always a force for good. Now lets begin with the training. Shall we?" Oogway said.

"Yes sir!" Harry said excitedly.

Dawn approached and the furious five woke up, however Harry's room was empty. Shifu sighed at this, maybe he was to hard on the kid? He then suddenly heard something. He and the others went to the training hall and saw Oogway training Harry. They were both in perfect sync as they went through the forms. They stopped when they saw Shifu and the others.

"Ah hello Shifu. I was just giving harry here some pointers, he learns faster than anyone I have ever taught." Oogway said to Shifu who was surprised, It took years for one to develop flexibility, and even more to apply it in combat yet harry was already doing so much! This just cemented the fact of how great Oogway was as a teacher and showed just how fast Harry learned. It wasn't the best, Far from it, but harry was still getting down the forms very well.

Shifu sighed at this. He realized he was going to need to go through the forms with harry first before strengthening him.

"Thank you Master Oogway, I will take it from here." Oogway smiled and left.

"Harry you can't come out here to train at night, it is bad for your health. Doing this could cause adverse effects on yourself." Shifu lectured the child.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep, I thought about how badly I messed up yesterday and I thought I needed to get better."

"Don't worry, Its alright, just don't do it again, now lets get back to training!"

"Yes sir!" Said harry.

They spent the rest of the day training until harry passed out from exhaustion. Shifu had him taken back to his room to rest. Meanwhile, a certain messenger was on his way back to the palace after a certain prisoner escaped.

_Line Break_

 **And that is all for this chapter.**

 **Sorry that it isn't longer but I will start working on making the chapters longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone and welcome back to The Draconic Phoenix.**

 **I am currently writing this right after publishing the last one as so I have more time to write and come up with ideas for this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kung Fu Panda. Please support the official release.**

_Line Break_

Harry was currently in the kitchen making dinner for everyone, He had woken up a while earlier and saw it was almost time for dinner, he then decided he would surprise everyone with a delicious dinner.

When the furious five entered, the looked at the table and saw a warm meal waiting for everyone (its mainly noodles as he was taught by his dad.) They saw Harry currently making some noodles for himself as well.

"Harry? You made all of this?" Said Viper.

"Yeah, I wanted to do it as a sort of thank you. For helping to teach me today." Everyone sat down and started eating and were surprised at how good it was. "I know I'm not the best at cooking but my dad had at least taught me the basics."

"What are you talking about this is amazing!" Said Viper.

"I wish my mouth was bigger!" Said mantis.

"Tigress you should try this!" Monkey handed her a bowl.

"Fine, what could it hurt?" She started eating. She was surprised just like the others.

"If you think that's good then you should try my dad's secret ingredient soup. It is amazing and he rarely makes it."

"If your his son then why hasn't he told you the recipe?" said crane.

"Something about having a noodle dream. I have no idea what that means but I have never actually had a dream about noodles." Said Harry. He picked up his bowl and started slurping it all up. When he put his bowl down he had two noddles above his upper lip, almost like Shifu. When the others saw this they started giggling a little bit. Even tigress started chuckling. Harry was confused why they were chuckling and noticed the noodles on his lip. He then got onto the ground and did his best Shifu impression.

"You will never be the dragon warrior unless you can see in the dark, and brush your teeth." Everyone was struggling to hold in their laughter at this. "what is that sound your making? Laughter? I have never heard of it! Work hard child, and one day," Harry grabbed two empty bowls on the table and put them up to his head "You will have ears like mine" everyone burst out laughing before they suddenly stopped and looked behind Harry. Harry noticed this and got confused before looking behind him. "Oh master Shifu!" He then dropped the bowls and slurped up the noodle.

"You think this is funny?! Tai lung has escaped from prison! And your acting like children!"

"What?" Harry said worriedly.

"He is coming for the dragon scroll and your the only one who can stop him!"

"B-but what about Oogway? He stopped him before he can stop him again!" Harry was getting worried. He had only just started learning and Tai lung had many years of training!

"Oogway can not!… Not anymore." Shifu looked Down at the staff he was holding. Harry immediately recognized it, it was Oogway's staff.

Everyone gasped at this.

"Our only hope, is the dragon warrior."

"The child?"

"Yes! Harry Is the only one who can defeat Tai lung!"

"Master please!" Tigress stood up from her seat. "Let us fight Tai lung this is what you trained us for!"

"It is not your destiny to defeat Tai Lung! It is His!" Shifu pointed his staff towards Harry, or rather where Harry was. "Where did he go?"

"Harry ran off back to his room before you two started arguing." Monkey said. He saw Harry leave with a worried face on.

Shifu then ran off to go find Harry. He saw Harry in his room curled up on his bed.

"Harry? Are you alright?"

"Not really. I know I'm supposed to be the dragon warrior but, how am I supposed to learn kung fu fast enough that I can beat Tai Lung? He is a Master in every sense of the word!"

Shifu sighed. It seemed he needed to bring up Harry's confidence. But how was he going to do that?

"Harry, you are by far, the fastest learner, Oogway and I have ever seen. However, I know you are not someone who learns by theory, but by using what you know. Come, I know of a place we can train. I think you might like it as well." Shifu walked off and Harry sat up confused. He Got up and followed Shifu who was walking away from the palace.

Meanwhile the furious five had left the palace and were making their way to fight Tai lung.

'I'm sorry master, but we can't let a child fight our fights for us.' they all thought at the same time.

When Shifu finnaly stopped walking Harry took this chance to look around. The area was covered with greenery and there was a pool of water with a rocky structure next to it.

"So why did you bring me out here master?" Harry asked.

"This is where Oogway first unraveled the secrets of harmony and balance. This, is the birthplace of kung fu."

Harry had to stop and take all that in. His inner kung fu nerd was extremely excited. He was at the Birthplace of Kung fu!

"Now then, lets get started. I believe that you learn faster by practicing, so for the time being, we will be sparring. But not just that, you will also be wearing weights, to help strengthen you and make you faster." He pulled out a set of four weights that would go on his arms and legs. "Also, before Oogway passed, he told me about your magic abilities. He told me that your magic helped heal you of your wounds and restore your stamina, so you will be using it as much as possible as well so you can continue training okay?"

"Alright" Harry put them on and felt the effects immediately. He felt sluggish and weak but he would not give up. The two sparred for hours on end. Shifu was easily able to see a massive improvement in Harry. When he restored himself using his magic his muscles repaired and got stronger. His endurance kept going up as well, he took breaks less often and didn't need as much time to catch his breath. However his magic did run out and he couldn't go any more so they decided to rest.

"Harry, I have been thinking about something, what if you are able to compress your magic?" Shifu asked.

"Well, if I did the magic would become like a solid, it wouldn't be able to escape the pathways within me and cause large amounts of pain. I tried it once and it hurt a lot. Funny enough though, condensed magic looks like a type of crystal." Harry reached into his bag and pulled out a small crystal before handing it to shifu. "I keep it with me as other people will be able to use it and I didn't want anyone to get their hands on something like this. My dad knows I have magic and promised to not tell anyone otherwise people might try and use me for their own benefit."

Shifu studied the crystal and noticed it changed colors when he held it. Depending on what his intent was changed the color of the crystal.

"What if you poured more magic into it and slowly allow it to grow? That could be a great asset in the future."

Harry opened his mouth to say something but didn't as he didn't even think of that. He took the crystal back and started channeling magic into it, His reserves had filled up a bit but not much. As he poured magic into it the crystal grew slightly. He smiled but the crystal then shrank in size a small bit and suddenly information seemingly beamed into Harry's head causing a small migrane.

"Harry? Whats wrong?" Shifu asked in concern.

Harry looked over to Shifu but then looked back at the crystal. Harry started to focus trying to will the crystal to do what he wanted. The crystal seemed to melt and flow around Harry's hand and form what looked to be a thin gauntlet. Harry looked at what he just made before he threw a punch into the air. A small explosion rang out from the gauntlet as some magic was used. The part of the gauntlet covering his knuckles began crumbling to dust. Harry then willed the crystal back into its crystalline form.

"So that's how condensed magic works, It obeys the will of the user and acts as if they have magic themselves. Maybe I can beak down and reabsorb the magic to heal myself?" Harry thought out loud.

Shifu then had a thought. "What if someone, without magic tried to absorb it? Would they gain magic as well?"

Harry put a hand to his chin and thought "Its possible, but we would need to be careful about who gets this power. And make sure they don't turn evil. Not to mention it may be painful but I don't know about that." Harry continued putting magic into the crystal until he ran out. He then handed the crystal to Shifu, who began to focus.

Harry saw the crystal shrink some as shifu focused. Soon the crystal was gone and he opened his eyes and looked at Harry.

"It worked. I can feel it coursing through me, so this is how it feels for you. I guess that is something else that we must train in." Shifu said smiling.

They continued this for several days, by the time they were done Harry was much stronger and had lost all of his baby fat. As they headed back Harry focused on Condensing his magic outside his body. He didn't want to have to go through the pain of forcing a full on crystal out of his hand again.

"I can't wait for them to see how I have changed! Who knew that using magic could make one so much stronger in such a small amount of time!" Harry yelled excitedly.

"Before meeting you I didn't even think it was possible myself, and now you blessed me with magic as well. Once you have enough of the crystals you could possibly bless the others as well?"

"Yeah! We could help so many people! We could easily get almost anywhere quickly and be able to defend against almost anything!" Harry said thinking of the possibility of fighting powerful opponents and everyone using their magic to defend a village from destruction.

They both stopped as they heard a flapping sound and looked behind them. Crane was carrying the other 4 as they were seemingly paralyzed.

"Crane?! What happened?!" Harry yelled out worried for everyone.

"He was to strong… we were no match for his nerve punch." said crane as shifu went about unparalyzing everyone.

"You mean you all went and fought against Tai Lung?" said Harry.

"He has gotten stronger."

Shifu then unparalyzed Tigress. "I thought we could stop him." She said.

"You all could have been killed you all, the only reason he didn't is so you could come back here and strike fear into our hearts but it won't work" Said Shifu as he unparalyzed Viper.

"W-well it might. I-I'm a little scared right now." Said Harry.

"You can defeat him Harry." Said Shifu.

"How? Their 5 Masters! I'm just one me!"

"Because you will have the one thing that no one else does."

They went into the sacred hall of warriors and looked up at the dragon on the ceiling.

"You… really think I'm ready?"

"Yes, I do harry."

Shifu then used Oogway's staff and caused the flower petals in the pool to float up into the air towards the scroll. A single petal landed on the scroll causing it to fall, Shifu held out the staff and caught it right before it hit the water.

"Here take it Harry, Read it, And become, the Dragon Warrior." Shifu handed the scroll to Harry.

Harry opened up the tube and took out the scroll. He slowly unfolded the scroll and saw… nothing. The scroll was blank.

"W-wait. This can't be right. Its completely blank!" Harry showed it to Shifu who hesitated for a second before looking at the scroll completely confused.

"Blank? I don't… I don't understand."

"Maybe I am just not the dragon warrior, and it can only be read by the true dragon warrior…." Harry thought out loud.

"What will we do now?" asked Viper.

"Evacuate the valley! You must protect the villagers, from Tai lungs rage." Said Shifu

"What about you master?" asked Tigress.

"I will fight him." He said. "I can hold him off long enough, for everyone to escape."

"Shifu, he will kill you." Said Harry

"Then I will have paid for my mistake. I am proud, to have been your master."

Everyone started evacuating the citizens. Harry went to go and see his father.

"Hey dad..."

"Harry?" Ping happily ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Thank goodness your alright. Come on, we need to get going. Our destiny awaits!"

Harry followed him but started slowing down before stopping completely. Ping looked back and saw his son standing alone looking down, almost ashamed of himself.

"Harry, I'm sorry things didn't work out. It just wasn't meant to be."

Harry sighed and sat down.

"Come on Harry, our destiny awaits! We are noodle folk, Broth runs deep through our veins."

"I don't know dad, I just wish I could actually do something to help them, not just cook noodles."

Ping looked on at his son before an idea came to mind. "Harry, I think its time I tell you something I should have told you long ago."

Harry looked at his father curiously, wondering just what he was going to say.

"The secret ingredient of my secret ingredient soup."

Harry was confused, where was his father going with this?

"The secret ingredient is, nothing!"

"what?" Harry said confused.

"You heard me nothing. There is no secret ingredient! To make something special you just need to believe its special!" Ping said, he just knew this would cheer him up.

Harry looked at his dad wide eyed and then looked at the dragon scroll. When he looked at it he saw his reflection and understood what it meant.

"There is no secret ingredient" Harry then looked up to the jade palace before running, desperate to stop Tai lung before he killed Shifu.

When Harry got up to the palace he saw someone trying to strangle Shifu. He took off his training weights (probably should have taken them off before going up the stairs) and set them aside before yelling out.

"Stop!"

Tai lung turned around with Shifu in his hand. "And who are you supposed to be?"

"I am the dragon warrior!" he said before he put his hands on his legs and started. "Oh stairs… I hate stairs."

"You? Your a child." He looks at shifu. "He's a child. What are you going to do? Kick me in the shin?" Tai lung chuckled as he mocked him.

"Don't tempt me. Now I'm going to use this!" Harry brought out the dragon scroll."You want it? Come and get it."

Harry barely even saw him coming as Tai lung charged at him before punching him, launching him at a pillar. Harry used his magic and launched himself back hitting Tai lung in the stomach before picking up the scroll once more. Tai Lung was shocked at this, this child had just knocked him away, just what had Shifu taught him?!

Harry smiled and made a come on symbol with his hands. Tai lung charged at him with the intent to kill him. At the last second Harry dodged and before Tai lung had a chance to recover he charged knocking them both down the large set of stairs. However Harry used his magic and grew his Phoenix wings and took flight. Harry then led Tai lung to the village with Tai lung doing everything he could to knock him out of the sky.

Tai lung threw some pans at Him which hit him in the face, he dropped the scroll and fell to the ground. He quickly recovered however as Tai lung charged passed him intent on getting the scroll. He quickly pushed the rest of his magic into his wings and flew past Tai lung and grabbed the scroll. And then promptly hit his head once more. The scroll flew out of his hand and onto the roof of a building. Harry had no magic left in his reserves at that moment so he started climbing to get up to the roof.

Tai, seeing Harry's new wings believed the scroll was giving him power. He then hit the building Harry was climbing causing it to start crumbling.

Harry flapped his wings to give him some more upward momentum before using them to grab the scroll. Before he could get away Tai jumped up and slam kicked him back down to the ground and hard. Harry currently had no magic to defend himself from the next attack so he braced himself for the worst.

Tai slammed into the ground right on top of Harry forming a small crater on the road. Harry could not get up as Tai grabbed the scroll to read it. Harry reached into his bag and started reabsorbing some magic crystals to heal himself.

"Finally, After all these years, the power of the dragon scroll...is...MINE!" Tai opened up the scroll only to see, nothing. "What? I-its nothing!"

Harry began getting up now healed and having some magic in reserve. "Its ok, I didn't get it the first time either."

Tai looked at the scroll before looking back at Harry. "What?" his voice sounded almost desperate.

"There is no secret ingredient. Its just a title. Meant for one who will always stop evil. No matter whats going on. One who sticks by their friends through thick and thin. So don't worry about it, I was confused why Oogway chose me and I still am confused, but maybe, one day we will both understand." Harry smiled trying to convince Tai lung to not be evil any more.

Tai dropped the scroll and looked at Harry before growling. He charged in to punch but Harry expected it and elbowed him in the face. He then jumped up and kicked as hard as he could launching Tai into a building.

Harry and Tai continued to fight for at least half an hour before Harry reeled back his fist and poured all the magic he could into it before unleashing a punch that knocked Tai into the ground.

Tai had taken heavy damage and his fur was all messed up, he could barely even open one eye. Despite this he pushed himself off the ground stumbling to try and get to harry.

"You… can't defeat me…. Your just…. A child!" Harry then grabbed one of Tai's fingers in an familiar hold.

"I'm not just a child. I'm the Draconic Phoenix!" Harry lifted up his pinky and Tai realized what Harry was going to do.

"The Wuxi Finger hold." Tai said shivering. "Your bluffing. Shifu didn't teach you that!"

"Your right." Harry said. Tai lung felt relieved at this but then Harry continued. "I learned it myself. Skadoosh!"

A golden ring rippled across the ground as Tai lung was forced into the spirit realm.

Everyone who was evacuating saw this and started heading back. Everyone went to the town center where a giant dust cloud was starting to leave.

"look! The dragon warrior!" said a random citizen.

A silhouette appeared in the cloud, It looked like Harry but there were two large wings behind him. The dust settled and everyone looked upon their hero. However they were shocked at the two red and gold wings attached to his back.

Harry coughed getting the dust out of his lungs before looking out at everyone. Suddenly cheers rang out and people started celebrating. Harry went and hugged his dad who was happy to see he had survived the fight against Tai lung. Tigress walked up to Harry before she started bowing.

"Master" She smiled. Everyone started bowing to him and calling him master. Harry suddenly remembered Shifu and ran up to see if he was okay.

Harry knelt next to Shifu. "Master Shifu?"

Shifu opened his eyes and looked at Harry. "Harry? Your alive? Either that or we are both dead."

"No master Shifu, we are alive, I managed to stop Tai lung."

"Thank you Harry. You have brought peace to the valley, and to me." Shifu then closed his eyes.

Harry smiled as he knew Shifu was not dead, simply, at peace. He then passed out due to exhaustion.

_Line Break_

 **Wow, I actually managed to not rush this chapter out! Sure it took all day but still, I managed to get done with this arc!**

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, welcome back to The Draconic Phoenix.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kung Fu Panda. Please support the official release.**

_Line Break_

"Yeow!" Yelled out a young voice.

After the defeat of Tai lung people had come back they believed that Harry truly was the dragon warrior. However when the furious five got up to the jade palace they saw him passed out next to Shifu. All the stress and overworking on his body had finally caught up with him causing him to pass out. Tigress had taken him to his bed and layed him down. When he woke up however he wasn't even able to move.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Harry opens his eyes and looks around 'this Is my room, but who brought me here? Wait, why can't I move?'_

 _Mantis and viper open the door and look at him, Viper has her tail wrapped around a box carrying it into the room "Oh harry, its about time you woke up!" Said Mantis_

" _How long was I out?" He asked._

" _Only about a day, I had to go and look for this to help you, your muscles are way to tense and need relaxing, they have also been overworked so moving them is next to impossible for you, even with your magic. Yes master Shifu told us about your magic and we understand why you didn't tell anyone else."_

" _So what is in that box?" Harry asked._

" _My acupuncture set, don't worry, it will help relax your muscles allowing you to recover faster."_

" _Ok then." Harry was slightly worried, he had a minor fear of needles but now he was a Kung fu warrior. He tried his best to suck it up (he also couldn't move anywhere so he couldn't runII away._

 _(End Flashback)_

"I thought you said Acupuncture was supposed to make me feel Better!" He yelped at the last part as Mantis put another needle into his back.

"Trust me, it will. You just have a lot of knots in your muscles, its just hard to find them all." Said Mantis.

"Trust me Harry, Mantis is very good doctor, even if it seems unusual he knows what he is doing, I was in the same position once. It felt really weird trying to move afterwards." Said Viper trying to reassure him.

"How long do you think it will take before I'm back up and running again? I don't want it to be to long" said Harry. He had gotten very used to training and didn't want to stop.

"This should only last a couple of days, Your Cardiovascular system was having trouble keeping up. In the meantime you could use your magic, that shouldn't effect anything so you should be good with it."

"Alright then, I still have some ideas I want to do using my magic." Harry cupped his hands together and focused, he pushed some of his magic out of his hands and willed them into a single point. This caused a crystal to start forming between his hands. The more Magic he pushed into the crystal the bigger it got. When he was out of magic the crystal was half the size of his palm.

"So that's a crystal of condensed magic?" Asked Viper

"Yes, I found its much better to condense it outside of the body than inside. I learned that lesson the hard way. Only the people I trust will ever know about these things as they could easily allow bandits to take over cities."

"Yeah, Shifu told us how powerful this magic stuff is. If one could combine magic, Kung fu, and weaponry, well, I don't know if anyone would be able to stop them." Said Mantis. "Alright I am almost done here just stay with me a little bit longer"

"Alright" Harry began focusing on putting all magic he makes into the Magical crystal.

When Mantis and Viper finally left Harry could move again but it hurt a bit. His muscles were still stiff but Mantis said he just needed to rest.

While Harry was bedridden he kept putting magic into his crystal which he called a Lacrima. The Lacrima was now quite big and harry could barely even hold it anymore, he changed the Magical sphere to look more like a crystal before he used his magic to make a hole in the ground. He placed the crystal into the ground and continued pouring leftover magic into it.

However, when he slept he began having strange dreams. He kept dreaming about a bright green light and a woman begging someone to spare her son. He decided not to tell anyone as to not have them worry. However he did tell everyone about his magic and the reason behind the wings he had when fighting Tai lung. They were surprised but didn't pry into it thankfully.

After 3 days of bed rest he finally returned to training while reading kung fu scrolls in his down time. After a week had passed Harry showed everyone the Lacrima he had been working on. It was bigger than he was and radiated power.

"Wow, That must have taken a lot of magic to make." Said Monkey

"Yeah, I was wanting to show you for two reasons." said Harry. "First off, I need you to be touching the crystal for this to work." Everyone (except Shifu and Harry) put their hand (or claw in Mantis's case and tail in Viper's case) on the crystal. "Now I want you to focus on the crystal, feel the condensed energy within, and then imagine the energy flowing into you. Flowing to the center of your body before branching out to every other part of you." Harry instructed.

As they did so the Lacrima shrank in size a considerable amount, however there was still a lot of it left. Harry had given them the gift of magic. For the next couple of days they trained in the usage of magic along with kung fu.

One day Shifu Asked Harry to follow him to a cave.

"Yes master shifu? You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, This is about the next stage of your training, one of master Oogway's final teachings" Said shifu.

Shifu got up and took an unfamiliar form. His movements were 'slowish' and his eyes were closed as he concentrated. A drop of water fell and shifu caught it. However, instead of the drop of water splashing everywhere it stayed in one piece and he moved rhythmically without dropping the water droplet. He finally set the water droplet down onto a plant letting it roll down into the stream below.

"wow, what was that?!" Harry asked excitedly.

"Inner peace. Every master, must find their path to inner peace. Some do it by meditating in cave for 50 years, without the slightest taste in food. While some find it through pain and suffering, as I did. The day you were chosen as the dragon warrior, was the worst day of my life. There was no way I could send a child to battle the one I thought of as my son. However, after you beat him and proved me wrong, I was able to find inner peace knowing that Tai lung will not harm anyone else."

"Oh that makes sense. I guess I just need to find my own way to inner peace. I wonder what that would be?" Harry thought, trying his best to forget about that horrific dream he kept having.

"There is something on your mind isn't there?" Asked Shifu, he knew that something was up with Harry.

~sigh~ "I didn't really want to talk about it mainly because I don't understand any of it" Harry sat down and looked over at shifu.

Suddenly a Gong rang out showing that the valley was under attack.

"Sorry sir, I will be back!" Harry got up and rushed to go help the others who were currently fighting wolf bandits.

Harry joined in the fight and started smacking wolves around left and right. However he was hit in the back of the head with a hammer by the leader who then left with the metal. Harry tried to get up but his head was ringing. He had a massive headache and was dizzy.

When Harry used his magic to heal himself back up they all headed up to the palace. Harry explained to Shifu what happened. However, Shifu still felt Harry was hiding something and asked, "Harry, your hiding something aren't you?"

Harry sighed "yeah..."

"Care to tell us what it is?" Shifu asked.

"I have been having these dreams lately. But they don't feel like dreams. They feel like memories." Harry began telling them about the dream.

 _(Story sequence)_

" _Lily! Take Harry and run! I'll hold him off!" a man most likely Harry's real dad said._

" _James! He will kill you!" the woman named Lily said, Presumably Harry's mother._

" _Just get out of here! Run!" Lily then ran with Harry out of the back of the house and into the woods, trying to get away from whoever was chasing them._

 _Eventually a man appeared in front of Lily stopping her in her tracks._

" _Hand over the boy. Now!" said the man that stopped him._

" _No don't kill him! Take me instead!" Lily yelled trying to protect Harry._

 _The man in the hood raised a stick with bony hands and fired a green light at her, killing her instantly._

" _I'm sorry I have to do this child, but you are a threat to my plans." The man raised the wand at him and fired again. However the sickly green light bounced off Harry and hit the man turning him to dust. The magic in the air swirled around the child before the child disappeared._

 _(end story sequence)_

"I see this every night and when I was hit in the back of the head it caused the dream to happen while I was still awake."

Everyone looked at Harry with sad eyes. He had seen his parents be murdered in front of him. Before anyone could say anything a messenger appeared and gave Shifu a scroll. He opened it and was shocked at what it said.

"Master flying Rhino, was killed..." 

"What?! But he is a kung fu master! What could kill him?" Asked Harry, any semblance of the previous conversation was now gone.

"Apparently, it was a weapon strong enough to defeat master Rhino. A weapon, against kung fu." Shifu said grimly.

"What? But I just learned kung fu! I can't just let it end for no reason!" Said Harry

"That is why you six must go. Stop whoever has this weapon at once! And Harry, try to not get distracted by those visions ok?" said Shifu.

"Alright, lets go!" Harry said excitedly, it was his first mission (Besides beating Tai lung) and he was excited.

(Time skip)(also, Harry already knows he is adopted mainly due to the fact that he has magic. He just never thought about where he came from until now.)

"So this is Gongmen city? Well I have to admit it is beautiful." said Harry.

"Yes but how are we going to get in without being spotted?" asked Tigress

"Yeah, we all stand out more than a firework display during the night" Said Monkey

"We use our magic to turn ourselves invisible, this won't do anything for our scent so we best go across the rooftops." said Harry "We need some allies and the most likely place for Masters Ox and Croc to be are in the prison, so that is where we will head first. They know more about the weapon than we do so we can ask them about it. Then we make a plan for how to deal with it. However, a Weapon with enough firepower to kill master thundering Rhino is probably big and heavy so we can use that to our advantage."

Everyone stayed silent at this.

"What?"

"You really put a large amount of thought into this didn't you?" Asked Crane

"Yeah, I had nothing else to do while we traveled here. Might as well come up with some semblance of a plan." Harry said. "Now then lets go"

Everyone used their magic and turned invisible, but something was not quite right however. Parts of Harry did not stay transparent, almost like his magic was glitching a bit.

"Harry, look, your not completely invisible. Whats going on?" said Monkey

"Harry noticed this and got confused. "wait what? I have my magic activated! Why isn't it working?!" He tried harder to turn invisible but instead it only got worse.

"You may need to sneak in the normal way. Do you think you can do that?" Asked Viper

~sigh~ "Yeah I can do it. I don't like doing it but I can." Harry stopped using his magic.

The five jumped onto a building and started running along the rooftops.

Meanwhile Shen had thrown out his fathers old throne and replaced it with his weapon.

"With the weapon by my side, all of china will bow before me, we set out in three days, when the moon is full and the tide is high. Now you old goat, why don't you tell me my-"

"Fortune?" she interrupted.

"Future, I was going to say future. Look into your bowl and tell me what glory awaits me." Shen said arrogantly.

"If you continue on your current path… you will end up… at the bottom of the stairs." She said

Shen looked down and noticed what she was saying. He then walked over to her

"I see… Pain" She ripped off one of his feathers.

"OWW!" Shen yelled

"And anger." She bit into his robe talking a part of it off.

"How dare you! This is the finest silk in china!" he yelled

"And denial" She smirked.

"This is not fortune telling! Your just saying whats happening right-"

"Now?" she interuppted once more. "The most important time is now. But If you really want to see the future." She threw white dust at the silk and feather in the bowl causing a white mist to appear.

"what do you see?" Shen asked quietly.

The mist moved upwards and formed a peacock.

"A peacock… is defeated by..."

The peacock seemed to be wiped to the side before a red and gold symbol appeared instead of the black and white symbol from years before.

"A warrior of red and gold."

"Wait what? Before it was black and white, the only thing that has changed was that it became red and gold!" Shen yelled confused.

"You wanted to change your fate, and you did. But the result still stays the same."

Shen growled as he walked away.

(back with Harry)

Harry was currently walking through the town. He had sneaked in and grabbed cloths that fit him so he could walk around. He realized that everyone knew of Harry as the dragon warrior and his red wings were a sign of this, but he didn't have his wings at the moment making it easier to sneak in.

Not only that but the wolves keen noses were no help as he still smelled like the noodles of his dads shop. (being there for several years has its perks). Eventually he found the prison with the five waiting in front of it.

"What took you so long?" Monkey said jokingly. "And whats with those weird cloths?"

"I needed these cloths to help blend in. Not only that but no one recognized me. Word has not yet fully spread about me being the dragon warrior."

"huh… You are really lucky Harry, you know that?" asked Mantis

"Lets get a move on, we don't want to wait for more wolves to show up." said Tigress

The six burst through the doors and beat all the wolves inside. They found Ox and Croc in one of the cells.

"Hey guys, we are here to get you out of here so we can help take back the city!" Harry yelled excitedly.

Tigress knocked down the cell door freeing them, yet they didn't move.

"uh guys? You can leave now. You want to take back the city right?"

"Of course we do. But if we stand up to shen he will turn the weapon on the city!" Ox and Croc put the cell door back onto the wall.

~sigh~ "well can you at least tell us about the weapon? We are going to fight him anyway and we need as much information as possible."

"Fine. The weapon is Large and fires something that killed Rhino. It required Shen lighting a fuse at the back of the weapon. When the weapon activates it causes a loud boom almost like an explosion."

Harry's eyes widened at this. "I know what the weapon is."

Tigress looked over at Harry "what is the weapon."

"Its a canon. It uses gunpowder to launch a metal sphere at an opponent at high speeds. However that's not all. Shen's Parents where the Leaders of Gongmen City and they were the ones who invented fireworks. Maybe he found a way to cause the ball to explode when it hits something or give it an extra boost. Canon's are typically very heavy so a good place to attack is either the floor and have it give way, or hit the front of it hard enough that it flips over."

"How do you know all this?" asked croc.

"I am typically quite curious, I opened up a firework and used the gunpowder to make a smaller version of a canon. It worked but it broke right afterwards."

"Alright lets get a move on. Harry, do you think your invisibility is back?" asked Tigress.

"Yeah I think so. Hopefully it will stay until we get up to shen." Said Harry.

The six then left the building, Harry blended in with the crowd to save energy while the others used their invisibility to their advantage. When Harry got to the tower he willed up all of his magic energy to become invisible. It was slow going but it did work. They scaled up the tower up to the top floor before they climbed in. Shen however saw Harry's glitching form and smiled, already formulating a plan.

"You can come out now. Your little friend gave you away." said Shen.

They stopped the flow of their magic and turned visible.

"Ahh so the kung fu masters have finally come have they? I was starting to wonder when you all would come to stop me" Shen smirked arrogantly.

Harry and Tigress felt something was off.

"I'm surprised you came all the way out here, just to die." As soon as he said this an explosion shook the building. Shen ran out the window and using his tail feathers to glide he ran to a station where he had put more canons at.

"The building is collapsing, we need to get out of here!" Yelled crane

"But how?" Asked Mantis "There are guards everywhere ready to shoot flaming arrows at us the moment we leave. And the stairs downward are broken!"

Harry suddenly had an idea, he reached into his pocket and grabbed some magic crystals. "Guys hang onto me! Now!" Viper coiled around his torso, Crane put a wing on his right shoulder, Tigress put her paw on his left shoulder, Mantis stood on top of his head while Monkey held onto him for dear life.

Harry focused on the crystals, and then focused on the prison. Suddenly everyone felt like they were being squeezed threw a tube very painfully. The next thing they new they were at the prison panting hard.

"What *Pant* was that?" asked Mantis

"It felt like I was being squeezed and stretched threw a tube. I never thought I would feel something like that." said Crane.

"That *Pant* was a teleportation spell*Pant* I had been working on." said Harry. Harry suddenly coughed up blood from using so much magic, especially since it was oddly unstable.

"Harry, are you ok?" Asked Tigress.

"Yeah, that took a lot more out of me than I thought it would. But we are not finished yet. He still has many more canons. That much production would require a factory, so there must be one nearby."

"Hey wait, how did you guys just do that? You all just appeared out of thin air!" said croc.

"I will tell you later, now is not the time." said Harry, he started walking but Tigress blocked his path.

"No, you are to injured after that. We will take it from here. These two will keep you out of trouble."

"Far away" said croc

"I can't just leave now!" yelled Harry. He needed to stop Shen!

"Not in the condition you are in! And you could freeze up at any moment because of those visions you have been having! Just… stay here and heal up." said tigress before she and the others left.

Ox sighed "don't worry kid, your better off here."

Harry looked down for a moment. "No, I can't just stay here, and wait for everything to get better." Harry then left trying to sneak to the factory.

When he got there, he jumped onto a bridge and knocked out two guards. He then started sneaking his way into the building. Just Narrowly avoiding a gorilla watchman. He made it inside and started sneaking around, however, luck did not seem to be on his side today.

"So little child, we meet again! I must say, I am quite surprised you survived! You never even left the tower and yet you still managed to escape. That is quite a feat I must say. But I must ask, how do your parents feel about you going on this suicide mission."

This triggered the beginnings of a flashback but Harry managed to stop it before glaring at Shen.

"Ahh I see, your parents must of abandoned you, just like this!" Using his claws Shen broke a chain sending a cauldron of Molten Metal at Harry. Harry managed to dodge and get to the other side in time before it hit the bridge he was standing on. Shen jumped over to Harry and the two began to fight.

Meanwhile Tigress was pushing a cart full of barrels of gunpowder while Monkey used a lamp to set it on fire. Tigress charged into the doors and let go of the cart as it continued moving before all the barrels fell off of it.

"Here's your new years gift!" said Monkey

"Hope you like it, cause you can't return it!" they laughed until they noticed Harry in the rafters fighting Shen.

"Return it! Return it!" They ran over to the barrels and started putting them all out before they exploded.

Meanwhile Harry was starting to get the upper hand against Shen, that is, until shen jumped onto a crate which opened to reveal a large canon pointed straight at him.

Harry began having flashbacks to the hooded man and the green light and couldn't move.

Shen Used his claws and lit the fuse, firing a canon ball right at Harry.

"No!" yelled Tigress as Harry flew past her out of the building and into the lake nearby.

Meanwhile back at the cave near the jade palace Shifu felt that something had happened to Harry. He lost his balance and looked out at the sky scared and unsure of what to think, before a look of determination crossed his face.

Harry drifted along the currents of the water, badly injured and bleeding. Someone however stopped him from drifting along further and dragged him to nearby shelter.

(Line Break)

Harry slowly opened his eyes 'what happened? Am I dead?' He looked around and saw an old goat making some kind of stew. He looked at himself and saw he was covered in bandages.

"W-what happened?" Asked Harry as he pushed himself up.

"Lord Shen used his weapon against you. I have been watching you for quite a while now and noticed how you froze when the weapon was pointed at you. Why is that?" Said the old goat seer. (aka Soothsayer, which is what I am going to call her.)

"You have been watching me? How?" Asked Harry.

"Your not the only one in this world with the use of magic child." She said. "I saw your magic stop working allowing Shen to see you. Magic is part of who we are and we will it to change the world around us. But if one starts to lose focus of their goal, or has something on their mind, their magic will slowly stop working. So tell me. What is on your mind?"

Harry looked at her before turning away. "What does it matter anyway? Its just a stupid nightmare."

"Nightmare? Or memory?" She asked. "Sometimes we repress traumatic events so we can heal, but one must face the truth eventually. Even if it is because of one's own mistake. This used to be a village of panda's. I had foretold that Shen would be stopped by a warrior of black and white. But I never could have foretold what came next. Shen Slaughtered them all so they would not stand in his way." She said sorrowfully. "He did it not out of anger or hate, but out of fear. Fear is one's worst weakness, as it leads to anger and hate, it causes one to do things they would have never done otherwise if they had known the whole truth."

Harry stood up and looked around the burned village. He held his head as another headache caused by the visions came around.

"Stop fighting it. Let it flow. Fighting it will only make it worse." She said soothingly to help ease him into remembering everything.

Harry thought about her words for a second before doing what she said. He closed his eyes and took the 'inner peace' form (I don't actually know what its called, please tell me). He raised his hand up and caught a raindrop as it fell from the sky.

Instead of fighting the visions, he let them play out. He started to remember everything. He saw his Godfather Sirius, or as he called him, Padfoot. He saw how much his parents loved him and everything they did for him, he saw some of the feats of magic that they had done, such as levitating objects or changing them into something else entirety. He even saw someone teleport once.

 _(Flashback/Story sequence)_

" _Lily! He is here! Take Harry and run! I will hold them off!" Said James._

" _James he will kill you!" Yelled Lily, desperation in her voice._

" _Just go! Run! Keep Harry safe!" He yelled._

 _Lily began to run trying to get as far away as possible, she was cornered however by a man in a black hood._

" _Give the boy to me and you will live." He said. His voice was dark and raspy, as if he was injured in someway._

" _No! Don't hurt my son! Take me instead! Just don't hurt him!" She yelled._

 _The man sighed before pulling out a stick and firing a green light at her, causing her to collapse, dead in the middle of the forest._

 _The man looked at Harry, with seemingly sad eyes under his hood, barely visible to him. "I'm sorry child. But you are a threat to my plans" He fired the green light at Harry but it bounced off, hitting the man turning him to dust._

 _(End Flashback)_

Harry let the water droplet roll off his hand and onto a plant just like Shifu had done so earlier. His eyes were wide and he breathed heavily. He looked down at the ground trying to calm his conflicting emotions. Anger at both the man in the hood for killing his parents, and at himself for forgetting all about them, and sadness at finding out about his parents being killed.

The soothsayer had connected her magic to Harry's allowing her to see everything.

"Your story may not have such a happy beginning, but that does not make you who you are. That is the rest of your story, who you choose to be." the old soothsayer used her magic and showed him everyone he had come to care about. His father, Tigress, Crane, Mantis, Monkey, Viper, Shifu, Oogway, everyone.

Harry felt something pulse deep within him. He thought about becoming the dragon warrior, training with the other masters, heck, even teaching the other masters how to use magic! And finally, being raised by his father, Mr. Ping.

A Beautiful red aura burst to life around Harry. His broken bones fixed themselves and his wounds stitched themselves back together. His Red wings burst from his back and his hair changed from his normal black to a deep beautiful red. He opened his eyes revealing a deep golden iris.

"So, Who are you child?" she asked smiling.

"I am Harry, The Draconic Phoenix, and I have some friends I need to save."

(Meanwhile)

Dozens of boats were sailing towards the sea, each one armed with large cannons. The boat in the middle was not only the biggest, but had Shen on it, ready to fire his own cannon which was bigger than all the others.

The five had been captured and chained, they could only watch on helplessly as the boats sailed.

Shen gave the command to blow up a bridge that was in the way of the sea, the people on the bridge barely made it off before it was destroyed.

"You coward!" Yelled Tigress, Angry that Shen would endanger the citizens of his own city, Shen only smirked at this.

A loud Crack suddenly filled the air, Everyone looked in the direction and saw what could only be described as a phoenix.

"Harry?" Tigress couldn't believe it, Harry managed to survive! And what was with the bizarre transformation?

"How many times must I kill the same person?! He is only a child for gods sake!" Shen yelled.

Harry jumped down and landed on one of the boats before starting to fight the wolves nearby. He took an axe from one of the wolves and threw it to his friends who used it to break the chains holding them. After destroying the chains they jumped in to help Harry.

"Impressive, Dragon warrior, Whats your plan?" Said Tigress

"Step one, Free the Five." he said

"Whats step two?" asked Viper

"Stop Shen before he gets to the harbor!" Everyone started charging. Harry looked behind him and saw Masters Ox and Croc helping them

"Vengeance, is served." Said Croc

"Why did you come here?" asked Harry

"Your friend there, is very persuasive." Said Ox

Harry looked behind them and saw Wolves being thrown into the air. Shifu suddenly jumped up knocking back some of them before landing on his staff.

"Master Shifu!" Yelled Harry excitedly

"Quickly! Use their boats to block the way!" Shifu yelled at them.

Tigress kicked a cannon knocking it to the front of the boat causing the boat to tip over and fall onto the arch. Harry used his magic and created two magic limbs to bring two boats together, Crane used his wings to make a gust of wind giving the boats extra speed before they crashed blocking the harbor. One by one more boats collided with each other forming a sort of blockade.

"Why aren't we firing?!" Yelled shen.

"Sir, we will kill our own!" said a wolf with a missing eye.

"I said FIRE!"

The wolf dropped the torch and glared at shen. "No."

Shen threw knives at him killing him before landing on top of the cannon and lighting the fuse with his claws.

Tigress pushed Harry out of the way before it fired. The explosion caused by this destroyed the boats in front of it and the archway stopping them.

Harry held onto a piece of wood that was near him as he tried to remain above the water. His red aura was now gone but his hair and eyes remained the same.

The boats were now clear to leave the harbor and they started spreading out.

Harry swam over to Tigress who was heavily injured and breathing heavily.

"Tigress, why did you do that?"

"I already thought you had died, I couldn't let that happen again." She said weakly.

Harry looked up and glared at shen, who only smirked in response, before looking back to Tigress, he used some of his magic to heal her so she would live before pushing her away. She weakly reached out for him to stop.

Harry swam to a more sturdy part of wreckage before climbing onto it. He looked back at the fleet who were preparing to fire at him. He closed his eyes almost like he was accepting his fate.

Everyone looked on helplessly as Harry, even when heavily injured, was still fighting.

"Very well then, Take aim" shen said to the gunners.

Harry started moving in a way Shifu recognized. 'He doesn't think he can use inner peace to stop those things does he? Has he even found inner peace?' he thought.

Harry opened his eyes readying himself for the attack. A faint red aura was starting to come to life around him.

"Fire" Shen said. The gunners fired the cannon at harry who only closed his eyes once more.

When the cannon ball was about to hit him, He shot his hand out and redirected it into the sea.

Everyone looked on in shock. He brought his hand back which was on fire now, he flexed his hand into a fist putting out the fire.

"Again!" Shen yelled.

Harry caught it again but accidentally threw it into the sky. Luckily it did not hit anyone.

"Kill him! Somebody Kill him!"

The cannons started firing as much as they could (Shen's cannon was not being fired though). Each time Harry either dodged or redirected the attacks. Eventually he began throwing them back at the boats destroying them. Each time he redirected one of the cannon balls it changed from a deep blood red to a beautiful golden color.

Shen Fired his cannon which was much stronger than the others. Harry Grabbed it and seemingly struggled to hold onto it as the force moved the wreckage he was standing on backwards. Harry jumped into the air trying to hold onto it as it tried to move away from him. The two seemed to orbit around each other as a whirlpool started forming beneath them. Harry then launched the now golden sphere right back at the source.

Shen could only close his eyes and accept his death.

The Golden sphere blew up the boat and destroyed the weapon along with any gunpowder on board.

Harry managed to swim back to the harbor and was pulled up by Tigress.

"It seems you have found, Inner peace… at such a young age to." Shifu said, slightly jealous.

Meanwhile the soothsayer who was watching from afar smiled, the prophecy had been fulfilled and all of China had been saved, However, she idly noticed something change. Almost like a barrier had been lifted around the world.

_Line Break_

 **And that concludes chapter 4 of the draconic phoenix, next chapter will feature Harry's home world.**

 **Also, I am sorry if some of the characters are off, or if things have changed weirdly, or if something doesn't make sense. I am very sorry. I really wanted to do this whole arc at once and I may have left out some details.**

 **Please review and have fun!**


End file.
